The present invention relates to a new and improved interface arrangement for data or signal transfer between a carrier aircraft and a missile which is to be launched from the carrier aircraft and includes a target seeking head.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention particularly relates to a new and improved interface arrangement for data or signal transfer between a carrier aircraft and a missile which is to be launched from the carrier aircraft and includes a target seeking head connected to a carrier aircraft computer by means of a connecting cable which is designed to contain a small number of wires sufficient for transferring analog data or signals and which is detachable from the missile upon launch thereof from the carrier aircraft.
In one type of known target seeking missiles, particularly air-to-air missiles, the target seeking head produces analog data or signals as a function of the deviation of the target from an optical axis. In conventional missiles of this type, an imaging optical system is placed at a gyro rotor. The imaging optical system thus is decoupled from angular movements of the missile. The gyro rotor and the imaging optical system are disposed inside the tip of the missile behind a "dome" which is transparent for infrared radiation. The gyro rotor is universally supported within the missile. The optical axis of the imaging optical system forms a small angle with the rotational axis of the gyro rotor. The imaging optical system produces an image of a field of view in the plane of a modulating disc which is fixedly connected to the missile. The thus produced image performs a circulating movement relative to the modulating disc. An infrared-sensitive detector which is fixedly connected to the missile, is disposed behind the modulating disc at the pivot center of the gyro rotor. The detector produces frequency-modulated and amplitude-modulated analog data or signals which are a function of the deviation of a detected radiating target from the rotational axis of the gyro rotor.
The target seeking head contains means for continually laying the rotational axis of the gyro rotor at the target, such means constituting, for example, a precession coil surrounding a transversely magnetized gyro rotor. In the known target seeking heads, signals are applied to the precession coil in order to simultaneously derive a control signal for guiding the missile.
Such missile is disclosed in, for example, British Patent No. 1,355,327, published Jun. 5, 1974.
The missiles are conventionally disposed at a launcher. Prior to launching, the missile must be directed to a target and this is done by feeding prelaunch data or signals to the missile. For this purpose, the target seeking head of the missile and the carrier aircraft exchange information. In missiles of the aforedescribed type, in which the target seeking head operates using analog data or signals, this information consists of a small number of analog data or signals which are transmitted through the aforementioned connecting cable having the form of a three-wire connecting cable, for example. An interface is provided for receiving these signals and for connection to the carrier aircraft data bus. Such interface may be located immediately at the carrier aircraft. However, the interface may also be located at the launcher.
The target seeking head just described has a relatively small momentary field of view. In order to pick up a target, a scanning movement is imposed onto the target seeking head prior to launching so that the target seeking head will sweep a larger field of view for a target. The gyro rotor of the target seeking head carries out such scanning movement. However, the gyro rotor of the target seeking head may also be laid at a radar-detected target by means of a respective command issuing from a radar device present on the carrier aircraft.
More modern missiles comprise an image processing target seeking head. Such target seeking head produces a multitude of digital data or signals. These data or signals may be transmitted to the carrier aircraft data bus via a data line and a suitable interface.
Now, there are carrier aircraft adapted for data or signal interchange with missiles comprising image processing target seeking heads. Other carrier aircraft are adapted for data or signal interchange with missiles having target seeking heads which operate using analog data or signals in the manner as described hereinbefore. If the latter type of aircraft is intended to be operated in conjunction with missiles comprising more modern image processing target seeking heads, considerable modification or retrofitting is required during which new cables must be laid in the carrier aircraft.